


love in many shapes

by Shespitsfire



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Because Side Character Relationships Deserve Love Too, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character(s), Underrated Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shespitsfire/pseuds/Shespitsfire
Summary: Drabbles centering on the couples in Fruits Basket that aren't focused on as much.





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. Ayame & Mine**

_ _

"Mine, dearest, it's late! Magical costumes plucked from the fantasies of youth cannot be more important than your health, sweet flower!" Ayame tilted the cap that graced his head. "It is time to close, to shut the door upon dreams of beautifully-dressed young ladies and retire in slumber!" 

"Coming, boss!" Mine replied cheerily from the back room, checking that each button and sequin was in its correct place on the embellishment shelf. On any other person, Ayame's flamboyant speeches would have been wasted (or, considering this one happened nearly every night, annoying). But Mine thought everything about her manager was _amazing._

Smoothing the skirt of her maid's outfit, she gazed around the walls of the shop. Orange lights burned cheerily to block out dark sky that pushed up against the window panes; fabrics every color of the rainbow (and then some) shone in the lamps' glow. Half-finished garments had been tucked with care into corners and on top of cupboards and around mannequins. Right by the front door, Ayame had mounted a picture of himself and his best girl. The smile her face in the photograph had was the same one she wore every day they'd been together. 

She hated to leave this place that brought out so much joy in her lover; but it was nearly nine, and there would be tea and a warm bed at home. 

"Mine?"

Hurriedly, she flicked off the lights and rushed to the back exit. Ayame waited there, his arms poised in an open form. Grabbing his arm, she let him waltz her off the porch and down the sidewalk. 

"Ah, Mine, what wonders we bring to the world with naught but thread and fabric. And yet, every night we are forced to lay aside our glorious ambitions to partake in mortal necessities--how tragic!"

"Terribly tragic, Boss," she agreed, snuggling up to his side as they walked. 

"But the pains of unfinished wonders are eased while I mustn't bear them alone." He beamed down at her, as though she was every star in the sky, and Mine blushed happily. "Thank you for spending so many nights with me."

"Of course, "she replied, then more quietly, "I'll never leave you alone, Boss." 

"And I will forever love you for it." He kissed the top of her head, and they continued home side-by-side. 


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Mitsuru & Ritsu**

"W-would you like the last dumpling?" 

_"_No, of course _you _may have it!"

"I have already eaten too many, I apologize for my greed. Please, eat--"

"Oh, but I have definitely eaten the most!" 

"Please, I wouldn't want to offend you by consuming it!" 

"I would only be offended by my own selfishness!" 

Mitsuru and Ritsu stared at one another desperately. Each held a side of the dumpling bowl, shoving it towards the other. The editor's face had turned red with a furious blush, while Ritsu appeared on the edge of tears. 

They had been tasked to go on a date together by Kagura, who had offered up a two-for-one coupon and a serious request to 'have a good time, for once'. Though she wouldn't have admitted it, it had been on Mitsuru's mind to ask the Sohma out sometime for a while. Ritsu was cute and easy to talk to. In fact, they had been the only one to witness her latest breakdown, agreeing that Shigure was a heartless bastard for _not _informing her of his change of address and therefore requiring her to cancel and rewrite three checks for his latest work.

Even her coworkers had screened her calls; but not Ritsu. 

So it stood to reason that they would be able to enjoy a simple meal out, didn't it? 

"If we can't agree, then..." Ritsu stammered, peeking at the editor carefully. "Let's just share it. I-if that's alright!" 

"That would be...fine." She meekly loosened her hold on the bowl. Gingerly, Ritsu poked at the dumpling with a knife, judging where _exactly_ half would be. Slicing it into two pieces, they smiled at her, heart pounding, in search of approval. 

Mitsuru smiled back, feeling a warm relief rise up from her toes to the base of her throat. Ritsu always tried so hard, despite everything in the world being so frightening and uncontrollable. It was, oddly enough, the same thing that they had told her about herself, once-- _"How terrible it is for you to try so hard, only for him to ignore you! Doesn't he understand how painful it is? You are so brave, Mit-chan!" _

"Thank you." She moved her half of the dumpling to her own bowl. Her smile hadn't faded yet; it was real, devoid of fear. 

Ritsu blinked, eyes wide, before their expression softened with relief. "Of course." 

Each one swallowed their piece of dumpling; and somehow, it tasted sweeter than any of the ones they hadn't shared. 


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Mayu & Hatori **

"For a doctor, you sure keep a lot of useless stuff." 

Mayu shook her head in disbelief at the huge stacks of paper that swallowed Hatori's desk. It wasn't even a "neatly stacked" situation; the pieces scattered at uneven heights around photographs, a laptop, and several empty coffee mugs. Some even fell between the edge of the desk and his bookcase. 

Hatori just shrugged, not to bothered by her review, and began to search for his keys. 

"Seriously. You need a secretary or something." She walked briskly over to his side, pawing through the papers. "What even is all this? Receipts, to-do lists, copies of check up referrals, faxes, bills..."

"I always say I'll get around to clearing it, but I never do." He leaned over her to pull open a drawer; Mayu felt the back of her neck heat up from his proximity and internally shouted at herself to _quit it!_ Even so, as his elbow bumped her side, the feeling clawed up her throat. She pushed more of the papers aside to try and seem unaffected. 

"Wait, what's this?" 

It wasn't as obvious, or carefully placed; she guess the square piece of card stock had been buried for a long time under other documents. Holding it up, she showed it to Hatori, who squinted at the Happy Birthday message that had been scrawled in magic marker on the front, along with some poor imitations of balloons. A smile crossed his face and Mayu's stomach churned.

"That's a card I received from you, Mayu. Don't you recognize it?" 

Of course she did. _Of course_ she remembered wasting her whole lunch break agonizing over the cards in the store, before digging paper from her desk and making her own at work during her planning period. What to do for the inside message had stumped her, until she'd simply written a small piece of what was in her heart--_Hope you have a great day, you deserve it--_ , then signing her name and placing it in his mailbox.

She had been so anxious about it, wondering if he'd be confused that she'd sent him something so childish. If he'd see her name and it would only make him think of Kana, knowing that thinking of Kana made him sad. Or worse, if it just would end up in the trash, like the Christmas cards her parents threw away from too-distant relatives and haven't-seen-them-in-forever friends. 

"I remember," she stammered, "I just didn't know why you'd want to keep it."

"I liked it," he replied, simply. Then something jingled, and he held up the keys in front of her eyes. "Off to lunch, then?" 

"Sure." Taking one more look at the card, Mayu propped it on top of his laptop before following him to the door.

The next time she showed up for lunch, it was still there. 

And the next time. 

And the time after that. 


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Komaki & Kakeru **

"I'm telling you, it's so _obvious!" _

Komaki giggled as her boyfriend continued his march across the kitchen. She wasn't exactly clear on half of the things from his speech so far, but he was in such a good mood that it wasn't worth making him explain. Instead, her full attention turned to the sizzling pan of bacon on the apartment stove. _Mm..._

"Nao is CLEARLY gaining intel for the opposing team for our upcoming Steal the Flag competition against the chess club. Why else would he be part of both clubs, when the School Defense Squad is so much cooler?" Kakeru slammed both hands on the table top menacingly. "But no matter how many times I tell him, Yuki won't listen!"

"Aw," Komaki pouted playfully. "It must be hard being vice president and not having your concerns taken seriously." 

Kakeru gave her a devilish grin. "You makin' fun of me?"

At her snicker, he jumped up to chase her around the kitchen. Their shared laughter melded with the smell of autumn spices and cooked meat. 

"Quit mocking me, or I'll take all your bacon!" 

"Neverrrrrr!" Komaki jumped away from his reach and spread her arms wide to block the pan. Gripping her face with both hands, he kissed all over her cheeks and nose.

Smiling into her mirthful eyes, he mumbled, "It's almost done, yeah?"

"Almost!" She squealed with anticipation. Meat was her very favorite thing, except Kakeru at course. With him, she never felt dumb for getting excited over small things, and he never felt silly for sharing his jokes and ideas with her. That sense of comfort, of _knowing _the other person so cozily...what could compare? 

"Tell you what. While we eat, we can brainstorm ways to get back at Nao!" Pulling away from her, Kakeru jumped up on the table in a heroic pose (only stumbling a little bit). "Evil can never stop me!" 

Komaki turned the oven off before it could ding with a grin. "There's nothing else in the world I'd rather do." 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in September 2011, when I used to handwrite/date my fanfiction.


End file.
